disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monterey Jack
Monterey Jack is one of the main characters in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. Monty serves as the group's "muscle". Background Monterey Jack, known to friends as Monty, is the oldest of the Rangers, as it is revealed early on that he was friends with Gadget's father and knew Gadget as a child. He is Australian and often uses pseudo-Australian phrases in his speech, such as "Stripe me starkers". Monty comes from a family of travelers, and has spent most of his life traveling the world with his sidekick Zipper. He loves to tell stories about his travels, even when the others halt his reminiscing. He is close friends with Zipper or with Dale, who shares Monty's fun-loving nature, while he considers Gadget akin to a surrogate daughter, due to his friendship with her father. Despite his easy going nature, he can be quick to anger, which can lead to Monty getting into fights with larger opponents. His bravado vanishes in the face of cats, of which he has an intense fear. At the end of "To the Rescue, Part 5," after Gadget joined the Rescue Rangers, he became her guardian. Appearances ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Monty joined what came to be known as the Rescue Rangers after his home was destroyed by Fat Cat. This event gave Monty a grudge against the villainous feline that was rarely brought up in later episodes. He was responsible for leading Chip and Dale to Gadget, though he actually intended to meet with her father to obtain transportation. After Fat Cat was brought to justice, he remained with the squad, serving as the muscle of the group. Being the most traveled of the bunch, he is often responsible for the group's travel arrangements when going long distances. Though a devoted member, he could be distracted by his addiction to cheese; upon smelling cheese he goes into a trance-like state known as a "cheese-attack". Two episodes, "Parental Discretion Retired" and "A Lean on the Property" introduced Monty's parents, Cheddarhead Charlie and Camembert Kate respectively. While Monty was shown to idolize his father, his relationship with his mother was more strained as she was prone to smothering him. Gallery Trivia *Monty's name and those of all his relatives, come from various real life types of cheese. *In the episode "Shell Shocked", when a group of hermit crabs reveal that their shells have been taken (essentially, their homes), Chip makes this comment directed to Monty: "How would you feel if you lost your home?" Monty actually did lose his home in "To the Rescue, Part 2". *Monty's voice can be heard in the ''Darkwing Duck episode "Twitching Channels". External links *The World Association of Montyphiles Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Mice Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Australian characters Category:Adults Category:Pilots Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comic characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters